Needing Jackson
by Marymel
Summary: Spoilers for Immortality. After the events of the Vegas bombings, Greg needs to see his son.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

 **I don't know why I didn't write this one sooner! Since Greg and Morgan and Catherine disarmed the bombs in the garage, I wondered how Greg would feel when it was over. Of course, he'd want to be with his son just to know Jackson's okay! Anyway, here's the story I came up with. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Greg stared at the now inactive bomb, tears of relief coming to his eyes. He, Morgan and Catherine had successfully disarmed the bombs that threatened to blow a building sky high. All Greg could think was, I'm alive.

The next sound he was aware of was Morgan sobbing in relief. Tears rolled down Greg's cheek as he stood and opened his arms. Morgan rushed to him and gratefully hugged her husband. Neither of them could speak, they were so relieved.

Catherine watched as the CSIs she watched grow up embraced. She, too, had tears knowing things could've gone horribly wrong. Just then, a voice came over the radio. "Catherine?" Sara's voice called. "We have the bomber and he is in custody. Catherine?"

"We're all here," Catherine answered. "And we're okay!" She walked to Greg and Morgan and put her arms around them. "It's okay," she reassured them. "We did it. We're alive."

Morgan sobbed as she hugged Catherine. Greg hugged both women, so relieved he and his family were safe.

The group barely heard the police officer approach and tell them the bomb squad was going to secure the area. All Greg and Morgan wanted to do was hug their son Jackson.

The trio arrived at the lab and Morgan rushed into Conrad's arms as soon as she saw him approach. "M," Conrad said. "I'm so glad you're all okay." Morgan cried and held on to her father. Conrad glanced at Greg and smiled softly. "D.B.'s office," he whispered. Greg simply walked to his supervisor's office and let Conrad comfort Morgan.

Greg found Jackson curled up and sound asleep on D.B.'s couch, blissfully unaware of how close he came to never seeing his parents again. Seeing Jackson sound asleep, arms wrapped around his teddy bear Cubby, Greg shut the door and sat on the couch.

The emotions of the last hour caught up to Greg as he gently ran his hand through Jackson's hair. Tears fell and Greg sobbed quietly as he thought about how close he came to dying. He knew Jackson might never face the danger he and Morgan faced earlier, and wished he could always keep his son safe. Greg sank to the floor as the tears flowed and he thought about how much he loved his family.

As Greg cried, Jackson opened his eyes. He hated seeing his father upset. "Daddy?" Jackson quietly asked.

Greg took a deep breath and looked at his son. "H-Hey," he said as he wiped tears away. "Did I wake you, Jacks?"

Jackson shook his head. "Nope. Are you sad?"

Greg sighed quietly. "Oh...a little bit. But I'm okay."

"Really? Cause you crying."

"Yeah," Greg said. He took Jackson's hand. "I'm a little sad because someone tried to hurt a lot of people. And they almost hurt me and mama and Aunt Catherine."

Jackson's eyes widened. "They did? Is mama okay?"

"Yeah," Greg said as he rubbed his son's hand. "Mama and Aunt Catherine and I are all okay. But I was sad, because I didn't know if I'd see you again."

Jackson sat up and rubbed Greg's hand. "You okay, daddy."

Greg smiled softly. "Yeah. And mama and Aunt Catherine are okay, too. Mama's talking to Papa Ecklie and Catherine's with Uncle D.B."

"Good! And I here, so you don't have to be sad."

Greg couldn't help but smile softly. Jackson always seemed to know what to say. "Yeah," Greg said softly. "And the person who tried to hurt us and a lot of other people won't ever hurt anyone again."

"That's good," Jackson said. "So you don't have to be sad!"

Wiping away a stray tear, Greg smiled softly. "Yeah. But Jacks...I was so scared that I'd never ever see you again. And that scared me _so_ much. I couldn't get over here fast enough just to see you."

Jackson smiled softly. "I glad you here, daddy. You don't have to be sad." He leaned over and hugged Greg.

Greg smiled softly and allowed a few more tears to fall as he held his son. Just knowing he, Morgan and Catherine were okay and Jackson was safe brought Greg more happiness than he thought possible. Greg kissed the back of Jackson's head. "I love you, Jacks."

"I love you, too." Jackson pulled away and smiled at his father. "Are you not sad anymore?"

"I'm okay," Greg said honestly. They shared a soft smile.

Morgan watched as her husband and son hugged. Like Greg, she just wanted to keep Jackson safe and was so happy they were all okay.

Greg smiled softly as his wife came into the room. Jackson smiled up at Morgan. "Hi mama!"

"Hi, sweet pea," Morgan said as she joined them on the couch. "I am so happy to see you both."

"I happy too!" Jackson said. "You an' daddy don't have to be sad!"

Greg smiled softly as he watched Morgan hug Jackson. "No, we don't," she said as she cradled Jackson in her arms. "I love you and your daddy so much."

"Love you," Greg and Jackson said. Greg leaned over and gave Morgan a soft kiss.

Jackson smiled at his parents. "I glad you okay. And Aunt Catrin too!"

Greg and Morgan smiled as they hugged their son. "So are we," Morgan said. Greg reveled in just hugging his family.

Conrad, Catherine and Lindsey stood in the doorway and watched the family embrace. All were relieved to have the CSIs safe.

"Hey, Jackson?" Conrad asked. "I just talked to your Aunt Sara. She and your Uncle Gil are okay, and they'll come see you later."

Morgan and Greg smiled in relief as Jackson said, "Oh, good! I glad they all okay! You too, Aunt Catrin!"

"Thank you, sweetie," Catherine said with a warm smile. Lindsey hugged her mother.

"I think we need to get this guy home," Greg said. "Let Scruffy know you're okay."

"Oh, yeah!" Jackson said. "Papa Eckie, did you know we taught Scruffy to shake hands?"

"You did?" Conrad asked with a warm smile. Jackson smiled.

Greg and Morgan smiled lovingly at their beautiful son. "I think she misses her buddy," Morgan said.

"Yeah," Jackson said with a yawn. "An' she can give daddy an' mama hugs, too."

"That sounds great," Greg said softly as he lifted his happy son. "And you're not sleepy at all, are you?"

"Nope," Jackson said as he rested his head on Greg's shoulder.

Catherine and Lindsey both kissed Jackson's cheek as they left. Conrad said goodnight to Jackson and assured Morgan he'd call in the morning.

Later that night, Greg and Morgan watched as Jackson slept soundly with Scruffy cuddled up at his feet. They wanted to hold onto the moment forever.

Morgan rested her head on Greg's shoulder. Greg sighed quietly. "I hope we never have to do anything like that again," Greg said softly.

"Me neither," Morgan said. "I'm just glad we're all here and okay."

Greg nodded, not taking his eyes off his son.

Morgan smiled softly. "We're all okay."

Greg smiled and held Morgan tightly as they watched Jackson sleep. Knowing they were okay and his son was safe was the best feeling in the world.

 **The End.**


End file.
